One Headlight
by Dead Silence
Summary: *SONGFIC*AU* Memories flooded his mind, her laughing made his heart pound. Her smile glittering; her eyes bouncing – dancing. Gorgeous red hair billowing out behind her, falling onto her face. Can he live without her? DM / GW


**Story title: **One Headlight 

**Parings:** Draco, and Ginny 

**Genre:** Romance/Angst 

**Rating: **PG 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be provided at the beginning or end of chapters, where needed. This teacher and aspiring writer is ever so grateful that she has allowed us to enter Harry's world through her novels. 

**A.N:** The Wallflowers wrote the song "One Headlight" and I wrote the story that goes to it. I hope you all like, and review when your done.

_**...So long ago, I don't remember when  
**__**That's when they say I lost my only friend  
**__**Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease  
**__**As I listened through the cemetery trees  
**__**I seen the sun comin' up at the funeral at dawn  
**__**The long broken arm of human law...**_

He walked along through the cemetery, through the trees and bushes to one particular spot. He gazed around his surroundings to see if anyone was around. There were people, but not in hearing range, so he bent down to graze a hand over the headstone. He didn't realize it until it hit the ground, it was but a tear, that escaped from his eye.

'No. Don't cry, be brave and strong.' He kept telling himself this, but it was no match for his feelings in his heart. 'Why, why did she have to leave me? Was it a punishment?' He closed his eyes and brought his hand to his heart.

Maybe it was really her fault? Was it her innocence that kept him striving? Keeping him from his tasks? Or was it really him? His fault she is gone, his pushing and uncertainties. Could it have been his family?

The wind rushed around him and it made his close his coat more. His hair played around his face, whipping him in pain.

Hunching down, he reached into his pocked, and rolled his things around, he held onto her. He breathed deeply; holding onto her was the almost hardest thing he could do. Yet, it was the most easiest thing he could not do.

Brining his hand out of his pocket, and opened his eyes to stare at her ring. He slipped in on his pinkie finger, closed his hand into a fist and kissed it.

Memories flooded his mind, and seeing her play about, laughing makes him wild. Her smile glittering; her eyes bouncing – dancing. Gorgeous red hair billowing our behind her, falling onto her face. Her freckles dotted so exquisitely across her nose, and her body – so heavenly.

_**...Now it always seemed such a waste  
**__**She always had a pretty face  
**__**So I wondered how she hung around this place...**_

"Pool? Pool sounds fun, but I don't remember how to play," she spoken, hiding the fact that she never really learned how to play.

"Don' you worry. I gotcha." a big, brawny man declared.

She was always the one who never got around much, never the one loved for what she was. "So, you hold it like this right?" She bent over, allowing a little cleavage to show.

"No, no, no. You hold it like this. Here, let me show you," he said.

She giggled hard, "Oh! Okay, I get it now," Of course she was absolutely lying, but she hit the white ball, and all the balls went into every hole. She smiled a big grin and shrugged, "Well, I guess I'm a natural." 

Almost everyone glared at her, then the door opened and he walked in. He flowed through the room like he owned it, telling everyone what he or she should do, or not do, but then he found her.

Putting his hand in the mid of her back, and lightly pushed her one of the unused tables. "Are you ready yet?" 

"You just don't know how to have fun do you?" she said, huffing in and out, childishly and taunted.

"Yes, but not in a ..." He cleared his throat, and whispered "_Muggle_ bar, and yet, an old fashioned one at that," looking around, his face expressions made some of the couples uneasy.

He had never really liked Muggle bars; actually, anything Muggle he disliked. 

"Honestly honey, you just do not have any taste for places like these." She rolled her eyes, and his heart hit.

Grabbing her arm, he jerked. "Lets go home, now."

She stared at his hand, "Why don't you just hang around here for a while until my game of pool is over?"

"I don't think-"

"Then we can both go home together and talk, alone. How about that?" She touched his arm, bringing it down when he inched away. 

His eyes went dark and cold. "Why should I wait around this filthy place for you when we can go home now and discuss what 'he' wants us to do."

Her mouth dropped. "You have to ruin everything, don't you? Anytime I want to have fun, you just won't let me."

"You know it is not like that."

She took a fairly large gulp of some whiskey, choking a bit from chuckling, then regained her posture "You think that the only thing I need to do to, is to sit at your Death Eater meetings."

"Shh-"

"Well, I am sick of them and I think you should be to. I mean come on! If we wanted to have a baby, we would have had one already, not by someone ordering us to make one!" She hiccuped a little, and her eyes began to well up.

He mentioned her to sit down. "I think you may have had a little too much to drink. Your talking unearthly – like out of your ass."

She stomped her foot hard. "UG, And you know what! If I do have a baby, I am not giving it to 'him' just so he can become powerful and take down Harry Potter," She took another swig of her drink, and bellowed. "who frankly has not done a single thing to you, EVER!"

His eyes became wide, "Please quiet down-"

"And you're blaming him just because he rejected you at Hogwarts?" She looked at him, then smiled – though it was more of a evil grin. "You don't always have to follow your father like you're a pea and he is the pod," she voiced, not really believing she had said it.

He glared at her with rage in his eyes. "If I had known that you didn't like them, honey, I would have never dragged you into them." he said in deadly whisper and took a step towards her. "But what really gets me, is the time that you seemed to get together with me, you knew what I was and you accepted it."

"If I had known," she whispered, taking in a deep breath, her voice fortified, "then I would have never thought that I had a chance with you. But you know why I did? Because I love you, and I always have." Her eyes started to sting, but she would not let the tears fall. 

He turned his head, and stared the other way."I will see you at home, okay? We will talk about our future together." With that, he left; and her insides burned, yearned and churned. 

"Um, miss?" Someone tapped on her shoulder. 

"WHAT!" she snapped. 

"If I may ask, what are Muggles? And um... what are Death Eaters?"

She turned around to face this petite little girl, looking about 17 with red-streaked black hair. Out of place at a bar, made entirely innocent by a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. The quizzical position of her eyebrows completed the picture. The woman bit her lip, realizing the mistake she'd made. 

"Nothing. Just things we make up to cover things we don't want to expose." She said airily.

_**...Hey, come on try a little  
**__**Nothing is forever  
**__**There's got to be something better than  
**__**In the middle  
**__**But me & Cinderella  
**__**We put it all together  
**__**We can drive it home  
**__**With one headlight...**_

At home safely, he wished he had dragged her along. Vaguely, he wondered if she was all right. 

'Of course she is. She will be home later, and we will discuss this.'

He couldn't help but to wonder what she was doing, and if she was okay. Who she was talking to. His mind went to her and someone else. Her showing off her body – he slammed his eyes shut, but it didn't help. He became overwhelmed with jealousy, and his insides bounded.

Slowly getting up, he made his way to the kitchen and fixed himself a glass of wine with a sandwich. He sat down on the stool and waited.

The vibrant woman walked out to her truck carefully, since she had been drinking a little. She got into her truck and put on her seat belt. She made sure that she did everything right before starting it up. She put the key in the ignition and put the truck into gear. She reared up and pulled away. 

Thinking about what may have brought him there, there to remind her what kind of bother she had gotten into. 'How could he be, so ... uh ... damn. I care about him too much to even curse him, nice one.'

She came to an intersection, and saw no other cars coming, so she took off. What she didn't see was a truck coming up behind her going eighty-seven miles an hour. The truck tried to stop, but the brakes must have gone out and the massive machine hit her head on. Her truck went spinning and hit a nearby tree. She flew out onto the concrete unconscious. At least, she thought it was concrete. 

He finished him meal and was sitting on the couch when an owl flew in and dropped a piece of paper on him. He knew something like this was going to happen, he just knew it.

How could he not?

Draco had sent the Ministry of Magic an owl telling them to keep an eye on her so that she would be safe, so that if anything happened he would be notified. It had been for protection from 'rescues' by her old boyfriend, but his blood ran cold when the long-expected owl finally swooped into his life. He ripped into the letter with morbid haste. 

He read the letter through, and through again. "What...?" He said out loud to himself. He didn't understand, all he knew was that, he had to find her.

No matter what.

Shaking. How could something like this happen? He couldn't believe it, it could not be possible.

He got up, grabbed his coat and wand so he could Apparate to her.

_**...Well this place is old  
**__**It feels just like a beat up truck  
**__**I turn the engine, but the engine doesn't turn  
**__**Well it smells of cheap wine & cigarettes  
**__**This place is always such a mess  
**__**Sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn  
**__**I'm so alone, and I feel just like somebody else  
**__**Man, I ain't changed, but I know I ain't the same  
**__**But somewhere here in between the city walls of dyin' dreams  
**__**I think her death it must be killin' me...**_

She regained consciousness and looked around. Instead of being on the concrete, she was smashed between the other truck and her truck. She looked at the person coming up to her, but could not make out the face, her vision was blurry, and her breaths were becoming shorter. Crimson life seeped out of her broken body. Soon chilled tears followed, and she shuddered. 

He popped in right behind a tree, and ran; ran until he saw her. "Oh, no." He sprinted down the ditch, "Are you okay? Honey, please talk to me!" he screamed, while trying to get her attention. 

"Okay?" What are you talking a-ab...about?" She could see this persons cheeks were wet with salty tears, and she knew as the pain began to kick in.

She started to try to move, and whimpered. His chest heaved in and out, "Its okay. You're going to be okay. You hear me... everything will be okay." 

She laughed, and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry I did this to you. I didn't listen. And, I – I ... " She trailed off, her sight blacked out for a moment.

He raised his eyebrow and frowned. "Honey, what are you trying to say? Please, speak clearly!" 

Her visual sense came back in, only to revile her lover more clearer. Her eyes focused on him long and hard, she smiled, she loved him dearly, and she could not believe what she did or said to him. 

"I love you, so much.." 

"I love you more." he joked, but this wasn't the time to joke for her, so his smile faded. "I love you to." 

Her face was colorless, and she had blood flowing down her side of her cheek. Her body was mangled, cut in twain by the glass from a broken windshield. Whose, she didn't know. She took one last breath, choking on her own blood. Her eyes soon became unfocused again and she laid her head down on the truck.

Her hair was stained deeply from the scarlet blood, it made her hair a deeper red from what it normally is. She was past the point of caring. She tried to grab his hand, but he took hers first. Soon her eyes filled with tears and they mixed with the blood. 

She tried to talk, but all that came out was a very low whisper. "Its hurts. Its hurts bad." She cringed, the blood was slowly draining out of her, making her become more and more lifeless. 

"Shh, it's going to be all right. Just hang on, they will heal you, I promise they will," he voiced, kissing her softly on the forehead. "It's going to be okay." 

She smiled, but the cringed again. "No, I'm not going to be okay. I'm dying." 

"No, no you're not! Don't say that, please," he pleaded, but it was hopeless. She was fading away, and he knew it. 

"I love you, don't ever forget that. Okay?" Her last words were spoken. Her eyes shut slowly and she let go of his hand as her body became lifeless. He reached down and kissed her again. "I will never forget." he whispered into the night. 

The tow drivers picked up the trucks and took them away to the dump. The coroners picked up her body and put it into a body bag and drove her away.

He just stood there looking at the place she was last. He couldn't imagine her being dead, he just couldn't. She was gone forever and he would never have her back. 

That's the one and only thing he regrets. He regrets her dying, and not being able to see, touch, or even hold her ever again.

He starts to sing a song he has never heard before, but for now, it seems right. 

_**...She said it's cold  
**__**It feels like Independence Day  
**__**And I can't break away from this parade  
**__**But there's got to be an opening  
**__**Somewhere here in front of me  
**__**Through this maze of ugliness and greed...**_

Draco Malfoy sits on the cold, harsh ground, remembering that three-year old night. He looks around just as rain starts to come down. The sky is beginning to blacken. He looks down at her gravestone and reads aloud what is engraved in it, savoring each word as if it was hers. 

"Virginia Ann Weasley. Died in a Car Accident in year 2000 by a drunken driver, hit head on in a collision.." His voice trails off into the haze of the rain. 

"I love you Ginny," he whispers as he stands up and walks away from her tomb. 

Draco walks to his old truck, the truck he had salvaged. It had been hers, once upon a time. He could still smell her, and almost taste her complete innocence.

He opens the door and sit for just a moment. He glances to the passenger's side of vehicle, and he sees her. Her hair glowing, and her skin perfect. He looks back at her tomb one more time before departing. He drive back to his house, their house, the Malfoy Manor. 

When Draco arrives, he walks directly to his room. He takes no note of the house elves trying to console him with food and favors, nor his mother, trying to distract him with questions. He strides straight to his bedroom; slams the door and paces. He makes his way to his closet to take out his wand.

His eyes start to water and a lonesome tear hits the ground. He brings his hand to his fore head and curses. His mind screams in agony and pain. He takes his wand and places the tip on his chest, then softly chants the words that will set him free.

Once the final syllable has escaped his lips, a green light fills the room.

His body goes limp, and the instrument of his death falls out of his hand. It rolls quietly across the floor, coming to rest at the feet of his silently staring mother. 

"Draco... my son..." 

_**...Hey, come on try a little  
**__**Nothing is forever  
**__**There's got to be something better than  
**__**In the middle  
**__**But me & Cinderella  
**__**We put it all together  
**__**We can drive it home  
**__**With one headlight...**_

**A.N:** So? What did you think? I think you liked it enough to read it all, then you should be kind enough to review.

**Thanks,**

_**Deadly Rose**_


End file.
